Second Chair
by Margret Esmerelda Note Spelling
Summary: Zexion was never good at making friends. Neither was Demyx. Funny how two wrongs can sometimes make something almost right.


_Author's Note: Reposted b/c it needed a few corrections, (not just spelling)._

_This could probably fit into the DYTR universe, not long before Luxord joins._

Warnings: Demyx/Zexion. Zexion is really not the "up-to-date" type.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, CoM, or KHII.

**Second Chair**

Zexion stalked down the hallway. Silence hung all around him, and for once he found it repulsive. The youngest apprentice of Ansem the Wise, sometimes it was a dream come true, other times he thought it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, for reasons other than the blatantly obvious.

A child prodigy, his intelligence isolated him from his own age group, and Ansem's other apprentices were the first real friends he'd ever had. But they were all much older than he was. He'd only just turned eighteen when the "Incident" happened.

The result of this was that the others had a tendency to treat him as an adult only when it suited them, and treated him as child when it didn't. It was irritating.

What was _really_ annoying him at the moment was Vexen's last comment. The older scientist had said something along the lines of, "Go play with the other little boys." Not that Vexen had actually said that, he was far too eloquent, but that was the basic message.

He would never have said that if it had still just been the six of them. He _knew_ that Lexaeus was the Schemer's closest friend. The Silent Hero was the one nearest his age and that was still a good seven years older. Just because there were two other teenagers in the Organization now, didn't mean they were his new best friends and Vexen could keep Lexaeus all to himself. He never got along with people his own age.

Of course, running into Axel right now might not be such a bad thing. He wanted to vent and the Flurry of Dancing Flames never turned down a challenge. Zexion lifted his nose and inhaled seeking out Number VIII's spicy, smoky scent.

Hmmm… somewhere down in the lower levels, in that hidey-hole of his. No good then. Once he was behind the door he didn't come out for hours. Zexion didn't know what Axel had in there, he always kept the door locked, but when he came out, he was usually filthy, and always reeked of hot metal and grease. Xigbar had told him it was nothing to worry about. It was just Axel's little hobby and it kept him from testing the inflammability of random objects.

He sighed. It was just as well. Axel would, in all likelihood, flatten him in a fight, and that would only frustrate him even more. The Flurry was quick and intelligent and possessed a cunning that Zexion was not entirely comfortable with. The pyro did tend to tire easily, so if you could drag the fight out long enough winning was easy. The problem was surviving the first part of the fight. Unfortunately, he always seemed to know when that tactic was being used on him, and lead you on, while he was really conserving his energy.

The only person Zexion had never seen Axel outwit in a sparring match was Demyx. Which had seemed really odd at first, but then he'd realized the Melodious Nocturne didn't need to be able to outthink Axel. All he had to do was stay out of range of physical attacks, and Axel was helpless against the onslaught of water. Hence, the Flurry of Dancing Flames was rather cold to the younger boy.

Number IX… Now there was an idea.

Shortly after joining the Organization, he had aroused the Cloaked Schemer's cupidity, though neither truly understood why. Perhaps it was because Demyx was nothing like the original six, much closer to the Schemer's age, _and_ was not predisposed to violence like the other two neophytes. He wasn't put off by Zexion's aloofness like the other new members were either. And after spending so much time with Vexen in the lab, a change from that chilly personality was welcome. The Nocturne's fluid moods, cheerful disposition, and overall general ditziness attracted VI.

Plus he could shout at Demyx and the other would just let him.

His nose twitched as he sought out the rain-in-the-air scent that was Demyx. He found him in a small room next to conservatory the Nocturne had set up for himself. Not bothering to knock Zexion strode in.

His entrance was ruined when he stumbled backwards with his hands clamped over his ears. Demyx had a stereo blasting at an ear bleeding decibel level. He probably hadn't even noticed the door had opened. The sharp scent of sawdust and varnish assaulted his nose. Zexion's eyes began to water.

"Oh, hey there Zexion!" a cheerful voice shouted over the din. A moment later the noise level mercifully dropped.

"Hey are you okay?"

Zexion looked at the concerned face hovering near him through bleary eyes.

"I…think so," he finally said trying to hear his own voice over the ringing in his ears. A pale blue handkerchief was shoved under his nose. It smelled clean, so he took it and dabbed his watering eyes.

"You can come in you know. You don't have to stand in the doorway."

Zexion nodded and came in shutting the door behind him. He was still a little rattled from the sonic stunning.

"Sorry about the music," Demyx grinned sheepishly. "I'm usually here by myself and I like it loud. That's why I sound proofed the room."

"Good idea," Zexion muttered looked around the room properly for the first time. It looked, for all the world, like a woodworking shop. There were benches covered in odd tools and clamps. There were oddly shaped pieces of wood everywhere.

"What is all this?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him yet again. Demyx beamed at him.

"Do you like it? It's my shop. This is where I build all my string instruments."

"Build instruments?" the Schemer asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because handmade instruments always have more soul than mass produced ones. And I like it." Demyx was clearly very proud of his workshop and his creations. His warm enthusiasm and smiling face were a complete one-eighty from the cold lab he stormed out of not long ago.

"Is there anywhere to sit down?" he asked.

"The bench doesn't mind."

Zexion hopped up on the mostly empty workbench behind him.

"So what brings you down here?" the other asked picking up a scrap of sandpaper. He began to work on smoothing the edges of something Zexion could not possibly identify.

It suddenly occurred to him that Demyx was the first person to be happy to see him in days. The goofy grin took the sting out of Vexen's dismissive words. Knowing that he'd probably pay for it and not caring in the slightest he gave into the wicked urge to spew venom about his superior.

"I wanted Lexaeus to watch a movie with me, but Vexen wanted to do him, so he kicked me out and me told to go play with the other kids."

He chuckled the mask of blatant horror on Demyx's face.

"Seriously?" he managed weakly.

"Well not in _those_ words exactly, but yes."

"Heh," Demyx laughed, "Guess that explains why Vexen is always ticked off at me."

Zexion remembered after Xemnas had assigned the Silent Hero to train Demyx, in Number IX's overwhelming desire for company, he had followed Number V around like a lost puppy. His clingy-ness had alternately annoyed and amused the older man and only a very harsh reprimand made the Nocturne leave. Zexion occasionally suspected that Demyx purposely dragged out his training sessions to make Lexaeus spend more time with him.

"No," the Schemer corrected. "That's why he's always ticked off at _me_. You're just annoying."

Demyx turned away from him. "Then why are you here?" he asked coldly.

Zexion blinked in surprise. "What the…? I was just messing with you!" he protested.

Demyx looked back at him. "You don't think I'm annoying?" he asked quietly.

The Schemer's brow wrinkled. "What are you talking about? _Of course_ you're annoying, but well it's like um…well, I guess it's like the way Xigbar's a psycho, but that doesn't mean I don't like him."

Demyx stared at the oddly shaped wood he was sanding. "So are you here because you like me, or because there's no one else for you to be emo at?"

"I'm not emo!"

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not! I hate the smell of make-up. I don't know any bands. All my clothes _are _black, but that's only so I don't have to worry about them matching. I wouldn't know verse if it bit me!"

"You like riddles."

"That's not the same thing!"

"You're still emo."

"For the last time I'm not!"

"Well, you're down here sulking at me 'cause your two best buds aren't into threesomes. That's pretty emo."

"Well, you're emo too then!"

"No, I'm a punk. There's a difference," Demyx waved a chiding finger at Zexion.

"Just a can of mousse and a keytar!" Zexion spat. The Nocturne burst out laughing. His laughter was infectious and Zexion felt a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. He was glad that whatever had been bothering the other seemed to have passed.

Still he had the odd feeling he'd missed something important. He replayed the last part of the conversation in his head.

"Wait…What do you mean threesome?!" he yelped. Demyx laughed harder.

"I can't believe you just caught that," he sniggered.

Zexion glared at him.

"Pervert."

"Aww come on. It was just a joke."

The Schemer harrumphed and turned away blushing.

"What's wrong?"

Demyx put down the sandpaper and walked over.

"Why are you blushing Zexion?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are."

Zexion tried to ignore the Nocturne's proximity. He wasn't that close, but Zexion was starting to get uncomfortable. He couldn't fathom why. It was just Demyx.

"Did you want to be with them? Is that why you're blushing?"

"How can you look so innocent while saying something so dirty?" the Schemer hissed.

"It's a talent. Come on Zex, that's why you're here isn't it? It's the only reason anyone ever comes and talks to me. They either want something or the person they really want to be with is too busy for them."

Zexion blinked. Had a shadow of sadness just crossed the Nocturne's face, or had he imagined it?

"I guess you have a point," he conceded. "I'm just used to Lexaeus is all. Now that you and Axel are around Vexen thinks I should spend time with "people my own age". Feh, like that ever worked before."

Demyx gave him a lopsided grin. "I thought Vexen was supposed to be smart."

Zexion snorted. "Well, about some things he's really dumb. Honestly, sometimes I think Xigbar is the only one with any sense at all."

"That's scary."

Zexion nodded. "I know, and he's got his hands full keeping Xemnas sane."

"Guess, he wouldn't say no to help then," Demyx muttered under his breathe.

"Sorry?"

"I said, 'Guess that explains a lot, then."

Zexion gave him an odd look but let it go. "I've never been very good at making friends, so I don't see why Vexen thinks you two would be any different. He just wants to keep Lexaeus to himself."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Well I guess that's an understandable reason to send you to playgroup."

"I don't see what's so understandable about it," Zexion pouted. "I _liked_ things the way they were before he and Lexaeus…"

"Started screwing?"

Zexion blushed bright red. "Don't be so vulgar!"

"What's the matter?"

"What?"

"You've gone all red."

"Have not!" Zexion spat, though he knew it was an outright lie. Demyx came a little closer.

"I can understand you don't want to be treated like a kid, but from what I've heard, Vexen and Lexaeus practically raised you. It's not that weird that they want some alone time, now that you're not dependant on them anymore. I guess Axel and I just made as good an excuse as any."

Zexion sniffed and turned away again. "I still don't see what's so important," he grumbled.

"You mean you don't know?!"

The Schemer turned around at the shock in Demyx voice. The other boy was staring at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Know what?" he demanded.

"You don't do you? Oh wow, so that means…" Demyx broke into giggles. "Oh my! This totally explains everything!"

"Explains what?" Zexion snarled.

"I can't believe it! I mean how could a bishie like you make this far without… Oh my!" Demyx doubled over with laughter again.

Zexion was livid. "What the heck are you talking about you bubblehead? Without what?"

"Well you're a virgin, right?"

Brand new shades of red were being discovered by Zexion's face.

"W-what? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Demyx sang. "The shyness, the blushing, why you 'don't see what's so great about _it_'. I just can't believe a hottie like you made it this far untouched."

Zexion's face settled on a lovely shade of deep purple. "W-w-w-what?" Did Demyx think he was…

"Seriously, how'd you do it?" the Nocturne asked still grinning. At least he'd stopped laughing at him.

"I-I've never really…given much thought to…"

"But you _must_ have."

"No, not really. I mean…I did say that I don't really get along with my own age, and…and well, I was always so busy with research. I never had time…"

"But surely there was someone. What was you're first kiss like?"

"I…er…"

Demyx was doing that wide-eyed thing again. "You mean, nothing…at all? You're a complete innocent? Wow! I never thought that phrase would apply to _you._"

Zexion's hands balled into fists. "What do you care?!" he snapped. Demyx waved a conciliatory hand.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't tease you about it. If you'll answer one question."

Glare. "What?"

"Why me? Why not Axel or one of the other originals? They're all smarter than I am."

Zexion folded his arms. Should he give an honest answer? Well it wasn't as if there was anyone who'd listen to Demyx if he did tell.

"You don't treat me like a child and I like you better than I like Axel. I like having someone respect me for being intelligent without resenting it as well."

"Really? You like me? Why?" Gentle sea green eyes were staring at him. Zexion shrugged.

"I suppose because you like me. Or I guess you do. You the only one who's always glad to see me."

Demyx cocked his head to one side. "I guess second chair isn't too bad."

"Say what?"

"Oh, just a musical term."

"Um…okay. Umm…Demyx?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really think I'm…er…" Zexion felt the blush, which had receded, begin to creep back into place on his cheeks.

"Huh, oh," Demyx grinned. "Yeah. You're sexy Zexy."

Zexion felt his eye begin to twitch. "Do yourself a favor and don't say that again. Ever."

"Awww. All right," Demyx huffed.

Zexion took a deep breath. He felt silly asking, but well Demyx was right. He had thought about this before, but it had never occurred to him he'd ever meet someone who'd find him attractive. There was more than one reason he'd always kept his nose in book. There was something very appealing about the musician. He was as good a place to start as any. Better than the scientist had hoped for really.

"I know you're not, well…inexperienced, so would you be interested…" he tugged on a lock of hair nervously.

For the third time since he'd come in the workshop Demyx was giving him that dinner plate stare.

"I mean, if it won't cause a problem," he added, remembering the scent he associated with the Nocturne's lack of innocence.

Demyx looked away. "Umm… no, that's not problem. Not anymore." He looked back at the Cloaked Schemer.

"Do you really want me to…I mean…" he trailed off.

"Well, I'm tired of being kicked out of the lab. I'm tired of Xemnas being the only one not thinking of me as child. I'm tired of competing for Lexaeus' attention. I want some to listen to me. I want someone to be happy to see me…"

"You want some to be emo at…" Demyx sniggered.

"Don't start that again!"

"You want to make them jealous?" the Nocturne asked with a rueful grin.

Zexion sighed. "Yeah, but they won't be. I've always thought of them as my best friends, but they wouldn't mind seeing less of me. But more than that…"

Demyx folded his arms. "More than that what?"

"I really want to know what it's like to be kissed," he said softly. The rain scent came quite close.

"I don't bother you?" Demyx asked uncertainty laced through his voice.

"Not in bad way." Zexion reached out tentatively touching the Nocturne's face. He traced the wide gentle mouth with his fingertips. He felt very shy. Demyx was so close. He stood in front of the Schemer and lightly rested his hands on Zexion's hips.

Zexion cupped the musician's face in both hands. He leaned in, tilting his head slightly. Warm, soft lips brushed against his. A warm delicious sensation curled in his belly and danced down his spine. He pressed his mouth more firmly to the Nocturne's.

Demyx's lips moved against his, soft and slow.

When Zexion, pulled back needing air, he was flushed again. Demyx held him close, resting his cheek against the Schemers' neck.

"That was nice," the musician whispered.

"Yes," Zexion agreed. "I think I might be beginning to understand."

Demyx smiled. "Oh really now?"

"You said you wouldn't tease."

"Ookay," Demyx mock complained. He pulled back so he could look at Zexion.

"So now what?"

"I still want to watch that movie."

"What movie?"

"_Fellowship of the Ring."_

"Oh snap! I'll make popcorn!"

"You like the fantasy genre?"

"Sure I do. It's got a score to die for. Besides, I love epics."

Zexion slid off the bench. Demyx had already launched into rambling monologue.

"You know all the songs they sing? Tolkien _wrote_ all of those. And he made up like three different languages and then created a world from them to exist in…And hey you wanna watch it in my room? I've got sweet surround."

Zexion smirked. "Okay," he said. The others would _never_ find him in Demyx's room.

Zexion followed the other boy back to his room, feeling a smile tug the corners of his mouth. It was true, he wasn't very good at making friends, least of all friends his age, but Demyx was a special case he decided. For a start, he was really good at kissing, and yeah, he was annoying and silly, but it was in an endearing sort of way.

As long as he shut up during the movie.

Fin.


End file.
